Masken
by PowerPinky
Summary: Wenn man jemanden liebt, ist es dann nicht egal, welches Geschlecht er hat und auch die Tatsache das es der eigene Bruder ist?


Masken  
  
Verbotenes Verlangen  
  
Titel: Masken  
  
Untertitel: Verbotenes Verlangen  
  
Teil: 1/ ?  
  
Autor: PP  
  
Email:PowerPinky@stikky.net  
  
Fanfiction: Digimon  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: ???  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins! Keine Kohle!!  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Leise klopft es an der Tür und ein braunhaariger Wuschelkopf lugt rein.   
  
Das einzige was er vorfindet, ist ein Junge mit einem Mädchen im Bett.  
  
"Hey, was willst du?"  
  
Freundlich wird er von dem Jungen gegrüßt, auch das Mädchen lächelt ihm entgegen.  
  
Doch augenblicklich zieht sich alles in Taichi zusammen, seine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn. Schon lange weiß er es,  
  
kann dieses Verlangen in seinem Körper endlich deuten.  
  
Doch was er für seinen älteren Bruder empfindet ist verboten!  
  
Tai steht kreidebleich in der Tür, versucht sich seine Trauer nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Mama und Papa fragen, ob du was Essen willst!"  
  
"Nee, hab hier mein Abendbrot schon liegen!" Grinsend beginnt der Junge an dem Ohr seiner Freundin zu knabbern,  
  
zwinkert Tai zu, der sich zu einem seiner Stammgrinsen quält.  
  
Er schließt wieder die Tür und entfernt sich von dem Zimmer.  
  
"Wer war das denn, Yama-Schatz?"  
  
"Das war mein kleiner Bruder, Taichi."  
  
Die Freundin kuschelt sich eng an ihren Freund, lässt sich von ihm streicheln.  
  
Matt kommt derweil ins grübeln. Schon seit längerem ist ihm aufgefallen, dass Tai sich merkwürdig  
  
verhält- aber eben nur ihm gegenüber.   
  
Er wird ihn wohl mal darauf ansprechen müssen.  
  
Währendessen sitzt ein verheulter Tai in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett und presst das Kissen fest an seinen  
  
Oberkörper.  
  
Seit er sich endlich eingestanden hat, dass er in seinen Bruder verliebt ist, läuft alles schief.  
  
Yamato ist ein Weiberheld schlechthin und hat jede Woche eine Neue an seiner Seite, Tai weiß zwar, dass  
  
er null Chance bei ihm hat, trotzdem liebt er ihn so sehr, dass es ihm schon wehtut.  
  
Es verletzt ihn, wenn andere Mädchen seinen Matt küssen, er würde sie am liebsten jedesmal  
  
eigenhändig erwürgen.   
  
"Ich bin doch krank, liebe meinen eigenen Bruder!", schnieft er hervor und denkt an die Vergangenheit.  
  
Dort, wo Matt ihn immer vor den bösen Jungs beschützt hat, ihn tröstete und mit ihm sprach, als  
  
Tai seinen ersten Liebeskummer hatte.  
  
warum hat er sich eigentlich in Matt verliebt?  
  
Tai weiß es bis heute nicht, findet keine Erklärung dafür. Es ist nunmal einen Tatsache!  
  
"Leben ist sinnlos-vor allem meins!"  
  
Seit diesem Eingeständnis ist Tai in tiefe Depressionen gefallen. Immer öfter hegt er den Gedanken nach dem Tod.  
  
Denkt, dies wäre die Befreiung!  
  
Doch er weiß, dass dies keine wirkliche Lösung ist.  
  
So hat er begonnen, sich abzulenken; Spielt wieder Fußball, trifft sich oft mit Freunden und vergnügt sich hier und da  
  
mit einem Mädchen. Doch trotzdem denkt er nur an ihn, nur an seinen Bruder...  
  
"Hey Tk, hier ist Tai!"  
  
Wuschelkopf hat sich mal wieder gefangen und muss jetzt einfach mit jemandem reden.  
  
Klar, dass der beste Freund daran glauben muss!!  
  
"Mír gehts total mies!! Hab Matt mit einer seiner Tussen im Bett erwischt!"  
  
Tk ist der einzige, der Tais Geheimnis kennt, weiß, wie es in dem Jungen aussieht.  
  
Wieviele Heulattacken musste der Arme schon durchstehen und diese unzähligen Sauforgien seines Freundes-  
  
doch tapfer hält er durch, immerhin mag er Tai ja schrecklich gerne und will ihm helfen!  
  
"Jaja, ich weiß ja, dass ich ihm das nie verbieten kann, doch warum kann er nicht woanders rumficken?!"  
  
Tai redet sich den Schmerz von der seele. Wie oft wollte er Matt schon alles erzählen, war aber immer zu  
  
feige dazu.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn so sehr, was soll ich denn nur machen!"  
  
"Spinnst du? Er ist mein Bruder! Meine Eltern würden mich töten!!!"  
  
So redet und redet Tai, redet von seinen Ängsten und seiner Sehnsucht...  
  
"Schatz, ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Und ich dich erst Kari!"  
  
Wild fangen die beiden an zu knutschen. Kari ist Matts neue Eroberung, eine von vielen.  
  
Doch irgendwie sind die Girls einfach zu blöd, um zu checken, dass Matt nur aufs Ficken aus ist!  
  
Na, wenn die nicht durchblicken ist es schließlich nicht seine Schuld!!  
  
Unnnnd??? *liebschau*  
  
Wie immer ist der erste Teil total lahm!! Richtig öde-aber wer weiß, vielleicht krieg ich ja noch die Kurve!!  
  
*ggg*  
  
Was meint ihr-soll ich schreiben oder nach Hause gehen????  
  
PP... 


End file.
